Pushing Boundries
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Grace suggests the team go out for dinner.
1. Chapter 1

**This was written for the amazing Joodiff. As always it is, of course, Boyd/Frankie set somewhere in season 4. Enjoy, and if you have time let me know what you think.**

* * *

Boyd sat in his office looking out at his team. Spencer by the look of it was telling one of his back in the day stories, Mel and Frankie sitting listening intently. He could see Mel was smiling as Spencer waved his arms around adding more dramatics to his story. Frankie was sat on the edge of the desk, legs crossed hands folded in her lap. She was laughing, her face beaming with laughter as she listened to Spencer. Frankie laughing made him smile it always had. Frankie was always so focused on her work, on getting the job done. To his knowledge, she never socialised outside of work, and if she did it was usual with the other members of the team. The team spent more time with each other than was probably normal, the fact they all worked far too much the reason none of them had a social life.

Grace was sat in her own office attempting to read over the report in front of her but was failing miserably. She could hear Spencer talking, his voice laced with humour and laughter. Giving up with the report she placed the file back on the desk and closed it, taking her glasses off and placing them on top of the file. Sitting back in her chair she watched Spencer, Mel and Frankie talking, all three of them laughing as they talked. She couldn't help but smile seeing the younger members of the team happy and relaxed. Turning to look away from the team she looked through the opposite window to where Boyd was sat in his office. She could see he was also watching the team, a half-smile on his lips as he observed them. Glancing between Boyd and the team she followed Boyd's gaze, seeing it wasn't fixed on the team as a whole but on Frankie. Frankie was sat in her customary position crossed leg on Mel's desk, talking and laughing with Spencer and Mel. She had no idea Boyd was watching her, her focus entirely on Spencer and Mel.

Grace sat watching the group in the squad room, then turned to watch Boyd. Boyd was smitten with Frankie, or should she say still smitten with Frankie. It wasn't the first time she had noticed Boyd looking at Frankie the way he was watching her now. Grace knew from years before that Frankie had always held a candle for Boyd, and after watching Boyd she knew the feelings he had for Frankie had never really died. Grace wondered ideally if they had ever tried to revive what they once had, maybe see if they could make it work a second time. The smile on Boyd's face grew as he heard Frankie laughing, something Boyd didn't do enough of. Maybe all they needed was a nudge in the right direction to get things on track, for them to take a shot at happiness together. Hatching a plan Grace cleared her desk and decided there was no time like the present to put it into action.

When Grace entered Boyd's office he quickly looked away from Frankie towards his visitor.

"Grace, what can I do for you?" Looking at Grace but his eyes darting back to Frankie when he heard her laughing again.

"Why don't we all go out for dinner? Spend some time together doing something other than work." Grace putting the suggestion out there hoping he would agree.

"Have you asked the others?" His sentence directed at Grace but his vision fixed squarely on Frankie.

"No, I thought you could. It's your team so you should ask them." Knowing if he asked they would all say yes.

"Long as you don't expect me to pay for everyone." Getting up from his desk and looking between Grace and the team in the squad room.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Grace grinning as she replied.

Grace stepped aside so Boyd could go and retrieve his jacket, noticing how his gaze never really left Frankie for long. Once his jacket was on he opened the office door and gestured for Grade to exit first, closing the door behind him after he exited the office. Everyone had stopped talking and was looking at either Grace or himself.

"Who fancies a late dinner? Somewhere local maybe." Boyd seeing the look of mild surprise on the faces of the three people in front of him.

"I won't say no." Frankie climbing down from the desk with a huge smile on her face as she looked at Boyd.

Boyd returned Frankie's smile, his huge grin mirroring hers. Grace watched them both transfixed with the other until Mel spoke.

"Come on Spence, it's your round." Mel nudging Spencer's shoulder as she stood up.

The five of them walked out the basement office together, all stopping when they stepped outside into the cold night air.

"Where are we going and how are we getting there?" Frankie looking at Boyd since it was his suggestion.

Boyd just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Frankie, then looked at Spencer and Mel for an answer.

"What about that place we were at the other week, Spence?" Mel being the only one to offer up a suggestion.

"Do they still do food this late?" Spencer asking Mel as they seemed to be the only two who were coming up with suggestions.

"Yeah, sure they'll be able to rustle us something up. Unless anyone else has a suggestion." Spencer looking at the other members of the team to see if they had any suggestions.

"How do we get there?" Boyd stuffing his hands in his pockets as he subconsciously moved closer to Frankie to shield her from the biting wind.

"Drive. Do you want to follow behind us?" The group automatic gravitating towards Spencer's car.

"Sure. You coming with me, Frankie?" Boyd still shielding Frankie from the wind as she turned to look at him.

Frankie looked at Mel and Grace who were in the process of climbing into Spencer's car, then back at Boyd. She hadn't noticed how close he was standing to her until her shoulder brushed the front of his coat which he had shrugged on as they walked up the stairs leading out the building. Looking up at him she felt that familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach, the flutter of rampaging butterflies that she always had when she looked into his deep brown eyes. The eyes that held so much pain and suffering locked away, yet could show so much emotion when he let them.

"Why not. Least I don't have to fight to ride shotgun, and I know the way." A sudden memory of her riding Boyds naked and sweaty body sending a rush of desire straight to her groin and a blaze of heat to her cheeks.

Boyd didn't miss the flush of red that appeared on her face, his mind playing over her words as he wondered what she had thought of to make her cheeks flame.

"Come on then, you can even pick what we listen to." Knowing Frankie had an unusual taste in music but that she always had music playing in the background wherever she was.

Frankie climbed into the big silver Lexus and got settled in the front seat after putting her seatbelt on. She inhaled deeply as she waited for Boyd to get in the car, the strong smell of his aftershave and shampoo filling her nostrils. It was a smell unique to him, a smell which brought back so many memories and made her feel safe and protected. She turned to watch him as he got in the car, his huge frame filling the driver's seat. Putting the keys in the ignition he turned to look at her and the air in her lungs seem to evaporate, her breath caught in her throat. She had to use every ounce of willpower to stop herself from leaning towards him and melding her lips with his. The full beard he had grown gave him a more rugged, rough look, a look that just added to his already sky-high sex appeal. No wonder so many women were attracted to him.

"Ready?" His voice making her blink and give her head a quick shake as she realised she had been staring at him.

"Ready." The word sounding rough and scratchy as if she had a sore throat.

"You okay? Not coming down with something are you?" The genuine concern on his face and in his words making her already racing heartbeat even faster.

"No, I'm okay, just need a drink." Saying the first thing that came to her mind.

What she hadn't expected was to have a bottle of water thrust at her, Boyd digging it out the side of his door and passing it to her. She reached for it, her fingers brushing his as she took hold of it. The invisible current of electricity that passed from his fingers into hers shot straight up her arm, the butterflies in her stomach now swirling around like a tornado.

"Thanks." Taking the bottle and unscrewing the cap.

As she took a few sips of the water she felt his eyes on her, the water going down the wrong way as she swallowed it making her cough and splutter. Boyd reacted instantly, one hand taking the bottle of water while his other hand was on her back. Frankie coughed clearing her throat, Boyd's hand rubbing up and down her back leaving a blazing trail of fire that set every nerve ending on fire.

"You okay?" Boyd asked when Frankie finally stopped coughing and sat up straight, his hand still resting on the top of her back.

"Yeah, went down the wrong way." Holding out the top for the water bottle to him.

Boyd slowly withdrew his hand from Frankie's back, running it down her back before finally removing it from her body. He missed the contact instantly, taking the top and screwing it back on the bottle. They were both staring at each other, eyes locked as they seemed to lean towards each like magnets being drawn together. A horn beeped loudly causing them to both jump backwards, both of them looking out the front window to see Spencer's car parked in front of them with the driver's window down. Spencer was sat tapping his watch, a not so subtle reminder of the time. Boyd just nodded his head as he reached for the keys in the ignition and started the car. The moment was over, yet the charged atmosphere in the car was still very noticeable.

Frankie did switch the radio on in the car as Boyd drove, anything to break the highly charged atmosphere in the car. Pressing a few buttons she finally settled on a classical radio station, the sound of piano filling the car. They both liked classical music, the sound both calming and soothing. Frankie sat back and closed her eyes, the sound of the music floating over her as she took slowly steadying breaths. Her heart was still racing, her palms sweaty, her mind on overdrive. If Spencer hadn't interrupted them she would have kissed him, and he would have kissed her. The idea was both exhilarating and terrifying. He still wanted her as much as she wanted him. She had never really considered that he might still feel the same way after all this time. Yes, he flirted with her, the banter and comradery between them always present. Yet she never once thought he meant it, that he could still have any interest in her. She needed to think, to step back and decide if this was worth the risk. It was a line that could never be uncrossed, once a decision was made it was all in.

When Boyd parked the car in the pub car park he turned and looked at Frankie, her head against the headrest and her eyes closed. He nearly kissed her, and he would have had Spencer not honked his horn and interrupted them. She nearly kissed him, and that thought alone was enough to make his heartbeat increase.

"Frankie, we're here." His voice was low as he watched Frankie take a deep breath before opening her eyes and turning to look at him.

"Is everyone else here?" Frankie looking around the car park for Spencer's car before looking back at Boyd.

"Yeah, these just went through the doors." Seeing Frankie look towards the doors.

"Let's go in before they send a search party," Frankie said as she reached for the door handle to get out.

"Frankie, wait." Stopping her from getting out of the car but having no idea what he wanted to say.

Swivelling in the seat she turned to face him completely, her full attention on what he had to say. She was expecting the about before speech, along with let's forget about it ever happened. She was only half right when he finally spoke.

"Listen, about before." Swallowing hard as he thought what to say. "We need to talk about it, about us." Seeing a look of mild shock flash across Frankie's face. "What? You expected the let's forget it ever happened and go back to how we were. We'll have to go back a few years to do that Frankie, and I'm not sure either of us wants to forget, do we?" Hoping he was right and Frankie did still have feelings for him.

"No, I guess not. I just never expected you to admit anything, to be honest. We've spent the best part of nearly four years sweeping this, us, whatever back under the rug, I just expected you to do the same now." Seeing Boyd start to smile.

"No, I'm getting too old to be sweeping crap under the rug. Plus my rug is getting rather lumpy." Frankie grinning as Boyd made light of the situation.

"When?" Boyd looking a little perplexed by her single word. "When do you plan on having this conversation with me? Just so I can be there for it you know." Her impishness side now coming out full force.

"I don't know, but we need to have it sooner rather than later. Come on, I need a drink." Placing his hand on the door handle ready to open the door.

"Okay." Frankie agreeing, yet still not holding out much hope that they would have the conversation anytime soon.

Entering the pub they were both surprised to see how full it still was. Boyd spotted the rest of the team in the corner of the pub, sat around a large round table with just enough seats left for Boyd and Frankie to join them. Joining them Frankie sat down while Boyd looked around at the drinks already on the table. Seeing the rest of the team had drinks he headed to the bar and bought his own and Frankies. As he placed the two drinks on the table he took his coat off and slide in beside Frankie, Frankie thanking him for the drink as she picked it up and took a sip.

"What's left to eat?" Boyd looking at Mel and Spencer since this place was their idea.

"Del said he'd cook fresh for us, so whatever you want on the menu." Spencer taking a very large drink of his pint after he spoke.

"Great!" Frankie picking up the battered-looking pub menus and passing them about.

Boyd leaned closer to Frankie as he slipped his glasses on reading the menu over her shoulder. Without much thought, Frankie leaned closer to Boyd, their bodies now flush as they decided what to eat.

"I'll have the scampi," Frankie exclaimed as Boyd just smirked at her. "What?" Frankie turned her head slightly to face him and felt his warm breath blow across her face with his closeness.

"You are so predictable. I could have picked that out for you without even thinking about." His grin growing as he saw Frankie glare at him.

"I am not predictable! I do eat other stuff I just fancy the scampi." Attempting to defend her choice in meals but seeing the look on Boyd's face she knew she was losing the battle. "Fine, believe what you want, I'm still having scampi."

"I'll have the steak medium-rare." Hearing Frankie making mock gagging sounds beside him. "Okay, what?" Now it was his turn to glare at Frankie.

"And you say I'm predictable. What is it about you and undercooked meat?" Neither of them noticing the looks there were getting from the rest of their team. "Do you have any idea what that does to your digestive system? Or the about of bacteria, " the rest of her sentence halted by Boyd's finger on her lips.

"There is no other way to eat steak, not if you want to enjoy it. And yes, I am sure you have shared the delightful benefits of eating raw meat with me before, and here I am still doing it. Maybe if you turned off the scientists and gave it a try, you might change your mind." Knowing he was needling her but not giving her an inch.

"You two are worse than a married couple." Graces voice interrupting them both and making them turn to look at her. "When you are both finished you little domestic over what you are eating can we order before the rest of us wither away, please." Grace adding the sarcastic please on the end for effect.

Frankie went a lovely shade of red at Graces words, Boyd on the other hand just smiled a little. They both knew Grace was right, the banter and complex wordplay between them always having a deeper undercurrent. Spencer stood up and headed for the bar, Mel quickly following him to get away from the awkward silence that had descended over the table. Frankie picked her to drink up and took a few long swallows, most of the drink disappearing without her realising. As she went to put the drink down she saw she only had a little bit left, then decided to finish it before standing up.

"Anyone want another?" Holding her empty glass in her hand for emphasis.

"Yes, please," Grace replied, seeing Frankie look down to see what Grace had been drinking. "Red wine." Seeing Frankie looking at the now empty glass in front of Grace.

Frankie nodded her head and all but ran off towards the bar, leaving Grace and Boyd alone at the table. Grace folded her hand in her lap and just looked at Boyd, knowing he would eventually ask.

"Spit it out then, whatever has got you sitting there so smugly." Finally giving in and speaking to Grace,

"What exactly are you waiting for Boyd?" Not elaborating on exactly what she was talking about, but knowing Boyd knew what she was on about.

"What are you talking about? I don't do cryptic this late at night." Boyd's feeble attempt at playing ignorant not working at all on Grace.

"Don't play dumb, Boyd. You know exactly what. It's still mutual, so why wait?" Gracing looking to see Frankie, Mel and Spencer all stood at the bar talking.

"Because, because it's not that simple." Not even sure what that meant.

"Because is an answer we expect from small children, Peter. Not grown men who are older and wiser, have a full vocabulary and can articulate their thoughts and emotions." Boyd groaning as Grace used her psychological training him. "What is holding you back?"

"You know our past, what happened back then and what I've been through since. I'm a walking disaster, and it's not fair to her, she deserves better." The last words making his heartache just a little at the thought of Frankie with someone else.

"She doesn't want better as you call it. She wants you, God only knows why." Grace ending on being as blunt as possible.

"Thanks for that, Grace. Kick a man when he's down. We did have a conversation earlier actually." Stopping and turning when he heard Frankie laughing from across the bar.

He smiled at the sight, Frankie laughing and joking with Spence and Mel. She looked so young and carefree, so full of life and happiness. What could he offer her? He was too old for her, too stubborn, bad-tempered, and stuck in his way to be any good for her. Yet Grace was right, she did still want him, she had said as much in the car. But seeing her like this, so carefree, he didn't want to be the one responsible for putting out that spark.

"Peter, she loves you, and you love her." Turning back to Grace when she spoke.

"I know. I just don't want to hurt her. I hurt Mary, I hurt Jenny, and I've already hurt her once before. I'm crap at relationships, I'll only make a mess of it. Working too much, never being home, never spending time with her. I've made the mistakes before." How words heavy but honest.

"You do realise that the first two things you said describe Frankie just as much as you. The fact that you both spend way too much time working, never go home and spend way too much time together now is neither here nor there." Smiling as she pointed out that fact.

Boyd turned back to look at Frankie just as she looked up and looked directly at him. The smile on her face reached to her eyes when she caught his gaze, his matching smile just as bright.

"See." Grace Watching as the two of them just looked at each other from across the room.

Frankie was the first to break eye contact, something Spencer had said making her turn her attention away from him. He looked back at Grace, the ghost of his smile still visible.

"Thanks, Grace." His thanks warm and genuine.

"I've only shown you what you already know, the rest is up to you. Don't make her wait too long though, she won't hang around forever." Grace giving him a final verbal nudge as she caught out of the corner of her eye the others returning to the table.


	2. Chapter 2

When the others returned to the table Frankie placed the three drinks on the table then sat down beside Boyd, noting he didn't shuffle away from her as she all but sat flush against him. She was so close to him she could feel his arm brushing hers with every inhale of his breath, the heat of his body penetrating through his trousers and her jeans where their thighs touched. Even though it was late she could smell his aftershave surrounding her, the smell just as enticingly if he had just had a shower and applied it fresh. Her senses were on overdrive, and they were all tuned in on him.

The conversation flowed as it always did, happy, light banter between them all. Even when the meal arrived they continued to talk, Boyd cutting up his still pink steak while Frankie stabbed at a piece of her breaded and cooked scampi. Without giving it much thought Boyd cut up a piece of his meat and after putting it on the fork he held the fork out to Frankie.

"Here, try it." Holding the fork midair as he held out the piece of meat for Frankie to try.

Frankie just looked at the meat then at him, the air between them became charged just like it had in the car. Frankie swallowed hard as she considered her options. She could say her usual speech about the fact the meat was still raw and that it could cause food poisoning, or she could throw caution to the wind and try it. Frankie went to take the fork but Boyd pulled it back so she couldn't take it, instead steering it to her mouth. Frankie licked her suddenly very dry lips and opened her mouth, Boyd guiding the fork inside so Frankie could close her mouth around the meat. Once she closed her mouth Boyd slowly withdrew the fork, they're eyes locked the whole time. Boyd held the fork in his hand as he watched Frankie chew the meat, a smile on his lips as she finally swallowed.

Frankie still had her fork in her hand, breaking eye contact for a few seconds as she picked up a piece of scampi and held the fork out for Boyd. Boyd didn't even try to take the fork, just leaned incredibly close as he opened his mouth wide and took the scampi into his mouth. The rest of the team may as well have disappeared for how much notice Boyd and Frankie we're taking of them. Frankie now watched as Boyd chewed and swallowed, reaching out blindly to his glass and picking it up.

"Not bad, but still prefer Steak," Boyd said before he took a drink from his glass.

"Same, and there is less chance of food poisoning with mine." Not being able to help grinning.

"Will you two just get a room," Spencer mumbled as he spoke his head.

Grace burst out laughing and Mel gasped at Spencer's being so forward. Boyd laughed, Frankie again going red as she lowered her head and turned her attention back on her plate.

"We already did that before Spencer, was kinda fun." Winking at the shocked and disgusted look on Spencer's face.

"That'll teach you." Grace pointed out as she took a sip of her wine.

The rest of the main meal was spent without any more food sharing until dessert was delivered. Mel and Spencer had ordered dessert, making sure there was only one between Boyd and Frankie. Neither batted an eyelash, picking up a spoon and tucking in. When they were halfway down the huge ice cream Frankie spooned up a huge dollop and held it out for Boyd to eat. Boyd opened his mouth to take the ice cream, wrapping his hand around Frankie's on the spoon. Clamping his lips around the spoon he held it in place, the ice cream slowly melting in his mouth. Swallowing he slowly pulled the spoon out his mouth, his tongue licking the underside of the spoon as it left his mouth. He was sure Frankie groaned as she watched him, not letting go of her hand until he had to. It took what felt like several minutes for Frankie's brain to catch up. Her hand slowly lowered as Boyd let go, her mind and body stuck on some sort of outer world plane of existence.

"Here," Boyd's voice dragged her back to focus on him.

A spoon was hovering in midair, a huge lump of Blue bubble gum ice cream on it. The man knew how to tempt her. Leaning towers the spoon she opened her mouth, but instead of letting Boyd guide the spoon into her mouth she flicked her tongue out and licked the top of the ice cream, her tongue covered in blue ice cream. It was Boyd's turn to suppress a moan as Frankie drew her tongue into her mouth then licked her lips. Taking the spoon from Boyd she opened her mouth and let ice cream drip off the spoon into her mouth, then licked the spoon as she looked directly at Boyd.

"Do you two want to be alone?" Grace asked as Frankie passed the spoon back to Boyd.

"Sorry," Frankie said a little sheepishly. "But he started it." Inclining her head to Boyd.

"Did not." Boyd's quick as lightning reply making Frankie smile.

"Okay, children, just eat your ice cream then we can go home." Grace giving both Boyd and Frankie the look of a mother telling off her disobedient kids.

Once everyone's finished Spencer's friend brought the bill over, placing it in the centre of the table. Everyone went for their respective wallets and purses, each pulling out money as they went to place it on the plate in the centre of the table. Spencer carried the plate back to the bar as the others put their coats on, all moving to the entrance and waiting for Spencer.

Stepping outside it was now dark, the rain was coming down heavy.

"Spence, can you take Grace and Mel home? It's in your way." Boyd failing miserably to shield Frankie from the rain.

"Sure, see you both on Monday," Spencer answered as he started to walk away, Grace and Mel both wishing them both goodnight as they followed behind.

"Come on, let's get you home." Boyd steering Frankie to his car.

Once in the car, the heaters were cranked up and the music turned down, the wipers on full speed to deal with the rain. As they drove through London Frankie never questioned where they were going when Boyd crossed the river and headed away from her flat. He was driving home, as in his own home. It had been years since she had been at his house, painful memories of Jenny and her news filtered through her thoughts. She hadn't noticed how deep in her thoughts she was until the car was parked and the engine was off. Frankie looked up at the big house, all dark and gloomy. She didn't move, just looked up at the house and imagined the stories it could tell.

"We can go back to yours if this to quick or uncomfortable." Boyd trying to sound like he wasn't a little disappointed.

"No, I'm fine. It's just been a while since I was here last all." Turning away from the house to look at Boyd.

"I forgot, sorry. I'll take you home." Going to start the engine but Frankie stopping him.

"No, wait." Reaching out for his hand to stop him. "If we want to move forward this is where it has to be. I need to replace the bad memories with good ones, and that can only be done here, where you live." Squeezing his hand tightly.

Boyd looked down at Frankie's hand, her smaller paler one covering his. He turned his hand over and linked them together, his thumb stroking her knuckles.

"If you're sure." Bring their joined hands to his mouth as he kissed the back of her hand.

"My lips are up here, not down there." Tugging gently as Boyd jerked towards her.

As soon as their lips touched everything else ceased to matter. He was kissing her and she was kissing him and everything was finally right with the world.

* * *

**This fic is not finished, but the rest is classed as to M+ so will be posted on AO3 under the same pen name.**


End file.
